Dovahkiin Twins
by Lord Anarchist
Summary: This is the tale of Dunmer Twin Dragonborns and their lives after all the questlines. And by lives I mean the Dunmer twins, Quinn and Ivy, banging their way through Skyrim. Enjoy these lemons! WARNING: Futanari, anal, double penetration, others. ON HIATUS
1. Lydia and her Two Thanes

**Hello, ! My name, or username, is** **Silvercrest-Anarchist** **and I am going to being writing for you today! I would like to inform that this is my first story via this account, but not on this sight, and that most of my stories will be either Skyrim or Mass Effect. Now there might be,** _ **might**_ **be, others, but I'm sure quite yet. But** _ **this**_ **story is going to a Skyrim Lemon, and not a one-shot. This series will contain Dragonborn** _ **twins**_ **, yep, twins, that have already done all the story lines, including the four guilds and DLCs, which, I believe, if we're talking main story lines, that talks about all of them, and, yes, the Alduin one too. WARNINGS: The twins are futa Dunmers and this will have** _ **a lot**_ **of sex, including many kinks, and obviously,** **one of those will be double penetration. Ya know, with them being twins.**

 **Silvercrest-Anarchist'** **s P.O.V.**

Let me spin you a tale. A tale of two woman with the power of ancient sentient beings. The Thu'um. Or shout in our tongue. Now these women were not what the Nords expected when the told tales of the last great Dovahkiin, or Dragonborn. Well, first off, they were expecting there to be only one. Secondly, they were expecting them to be Nords, not Dunmer, Dark Elves of Morrowind.

But these two woman have saved Skyrim, and Tamriel, from Dragons, then Skyrim from the Eye of Magnus at the hands of a Thalmor agent. Then saved the world from the Vampire's destroying the sun, and Solstheim from being captured by Miraak. Then redeemed and saved the Circle of the Companions from the Silver Hand and killed the corrupt Mercer Frey and restored the Nightingales and the Thieves' Guild. Then they assassinated the Emperor of Tamriel and purged the Dark Brotherhood of the traitor Astrid and brought power back to Sithis, the Night Mother, and the Dark Brotherhood.

Who are these Dunmeri sisters, you might ask?

Quinn of Nightfall, and the eldest by a few seconds, is the darker of the two. She enjoyed their time in the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves' Guild far more than her sister did. She kills without remorse, steals from the rich and poor alike, and she does it all with a smile and a merry chuckle. She has no problem with lurking in the shadows, listening to conversations, getting her hands dirty, and taking advantage of women everywhere. When the Dawnguard and the Volkihar were waging war, her sister and her, instead of a final battle, held a conference between the two factions, and as you can guess she was the head honcho for the vampires' council. She wields the sword blessed by the Mother of Thieves, the Nightingale Blade, with the armor and bow to match. In her left hands, she uses the spell that all Vampire's use, Drain Life, being a Vampire Lord and all.

Ivy of Sunrise, the younger, is the more civilized of the two. She loved her time learning with the Mages of the College of Winterhold and hone her swordplay with the Companions of Jorrvaskr. She'll fight off the living dead in the crypts of this frozen land that is Skyrim, then turn right around and help the priests and priestesses heal a wounded soldier. She prefers to be out in the sunlight, reading spell tomes and scrolls, helping the guards against bandit raids, but she, unlike her sister, prefers an emotional connection to her lover. But many a times has she been persuaded by her older sister to help her "take care" of a "friend" she met down in the tavern. Obviously, she took the side of the Dawnguard when negotiating with the vampires. She charges into battle with the Akaviri Sword given to her by Dexion Evicus in her right hand, a plethora of Restoration spells in her left. For sticky situations, she has slung across her back the Staff of Magnus and she wears the Dawnguard Light Armor, but swapped out the helm for the Aetherial Crown.

These twins may seem like stark opposites, but they couldn't be more of the best of friends. They go and do everything together, even if it means going against their own alignment, they're inseparable. And this, my friends, is where are story begins, with the twins and their ladyfriends that they are currently with and they've been with in the past…

 **Ivy of Sunrise's P.O.V.**

I wiped the tears from eyes, my sides aching from laughing so much. I look up as Lydia, a bright smile on her face, gets up from her seat around the hearth and goes to the small table in the dining room. Quinn of Nightfall, my identical twin, well except for the eyes, hers being amber orange from being a Vampire Lord and all gets up. She has the same jet black, wavy hair that reaches the small of her back hanging loosely and unbound as mine. The same wiry build, with the same B-cup breasts, soft yet defined features, same curves, identical right down the same great asses and nine-inch dicks.

She stop up next, I quickly following suit. Now, I guess most would say our relationship wasn't normal. I guess it is technically incest, but we don't care, and neither does any of the women we've ever been with, together or separate. She leaned forward, giving me a quick kiss on the lips, with that smile from laughing still plastered on her face. "Night." She chuckles and heads for the stairs. I watch as she walks up, and then turns right towards our bedroom, before I turn my attention towards the brown-haired housecarl, who's currently leaning over the table, rearranging it. She wears her night clothes, which consists of black wool pants and a loose, white, sleeveless midriff. Being a Nord and all, she could probably walk outside like that and still not be cold.

Her breast were twice the size of mine, and her ass was bigger, but that doesn't mean my rump was supreme. But, Mephala, was she delicious. Her sharp features, her wavy chocolate brown hair, her calf brown eyes, her curves, and as previously mentioned, her breast and ass. I crept up silently behind, my own attire being a snow bear pelt white pants and a matching white bra, no underwear, shirt, nothing. Quinn wore the same outfit, just composed of black cave bear pelts instead, whenever we were home, this is all we ever wear.

I wrap my arms around the Nord's wide hips, peppering the back of her neck with light kisses. She straightens out slightly, bracing herself by gripping the edge of the table, a moan already releasing emitting from her lips.

"My Thane…" She moaned deeply but quietly. "It's been so long…"

"I know. Quinn's recent stunt had me wrapped up with some pretty dark things for the past few months. How about we make up for lost time?"

In response, she ground her hips into mine, her magnificent rear making me fully erect in seconds. I move around to face her, sitting down on the kitchen table's bench and hastily pulling her down on top of me. My mouth finds hers in a sloppy kiss, my tongue lapping at her mouth, clashing with her tongue, searching the inside of her mouth. I slide my hands up her lower back and up into the back of her loose shirt, grabbing it from the inside and pulling it over her head, revealing her snow white mounds topped with erect pink nipples. Her own hands wrapping around my back, her calloused hands brushing against my bare skin, causing a shiver to run down my spine as she unhooks my bra and it falls to the floor. Her rough hands palm my breast and my sensitive peaks, making my eyes roll to the back of my head momentarily.

She grinds down, bucking her sex against mine as I cup the underside of her breast, and moving towards her left tit. I wrap my lips around it, messily slurping. My tongue licked over it, sucking on it occasionally, and ever so often biting down. When I finally pulled back and looked at my sloppy handiwork, her right breast was covered in saliva. When she stood, strings of slobber hang from her nipple and the bottom of her boob. She dips her thumbs into the waistband of her pants and underwear, pushing them down together, revealing her hairless womanhood. I stare at it in all of it's glorious wetness as she reaches out and yanks down my pants swiftly, my full nine-inch cock springing free with a sigh of relief.

I follow her fixated gaze down to my member, the hairless, throbbing organ standing at attention, a pair of hefty balls hanging with pride. After a short moment, Lydia surges forward, her knees on the bench on the outside of my thighs, brushing them gently. Her calloused hands grip the base of shaft, pressing the head against her wonderful opening, before swiftly and smoothly slamming down. The feeling of her warm, wet, and _extremely_ tight was so overwhelming after such a long time, then the way she rocked back, her plump ass rolling on my sac almost sent me over the edge before I reigned it in.

She wraps her arms around my neck, lowering herself down, pressing her lips against mine with passion as she rolls her hips against mine. I snake my arms around her waist as I feel her tongue start exploring my mouth, my hands dipping a little lower, gripping a cheek in each hand, molding the firm flesh as she starts rising to the tip and slamming back down at an agonizingly slow pace. As she starts picking up speed, I meet her bounces with hard thrusts, matching the timing, at the same time, her tongue dominates my mouth without resistance, or care.

Soon, I can't restrain myself any longer and start bucking up at her as hard and fast as I can, her own need taking place and she hops, grinds, and rides my dick mercilessly. Her hands slip from my neck and she slides down her own body until they're planted firmly over my hands while I grope each cheek. She grabs my hands in hers and slides them up until one hand has them pinned together above my head and the other does something else. In a moment, she has my hands bound with a leather strip and attached to a familiar hook above the table. I grin up to her as we're a position that we have been in more than one time before.

I groan as I feel her rough hands reach down and start handling my ass as hard and as demanding as she wants, moaning like a whore at the feeling of her beating my meat, my tip kissing her womb. Her hands spreading my cheeks, squeezing them, and brushing against my backdoor all push me closer to my release. She removes a hand from my ass and I know what's next, as she produces the hilt of an iron dagger. The blade was professionally removed, leaving the crossguard and the thick wooden and iron hilt about five inches long and three inches thick. I shudder with anticipation.

I watch as she lowers it until it slips from my sight and I feel the freezing material press against my anus. She slower pushes it until the crossguard presses against either asscheek, I moan loader, sounding like a Grade A wanton bar whore at the feeling of the cold, thick, solid object sits unmoving in my ass as she occasionally prods it and continues to roughly grope my cheeks. Soon, with the feeling of her riding me and the hardness of the hilt filling my anus brings me close to my climax.

With one final thrust, I spray my seed into Lydia's womb, her walls grip me even tighter, cumming with a low groan, as she milks me for extra, making spurt more ropes into her. When it finally ends, she lays her forehead on mine.

"I _love_ it when you dominate me." I moan, shifting at the great feeling in my ass.

She pulls off my rod, our combine juices spilling onto my balls, her hand gripping the hefty, bald sac, coming back with a mainly white soaked hand. I watch as my cock starts to throb again at the sight of Lydia licking each finger, except her middle finger, then licking her palm. "Suck." She commands. Making a fist except with her middle finger, pressing her finger tip to my lips. With eagerness, I take the whole thing into my mouth and sucking our combined orgasmic juices. "Yeah, me too, Thane." I groan in ecstasy as she lowers herself back down onto me completely.

"Ahem." A clearing of the throat comes from across the room, revealing none other than my completely nude twin, Quinn, watching as she leisurely and lazily strokes her own erect cock.

"Thane Quinn!" Lydia pulls her hand from my mouth and using her forearm to cover her nipples.

"'Sup sis?" I asked, not perturbed in the slightest by her seeing me in such a position, she knows I'm very submissive… most of the time.

"Not much." She strolls over slowly, produce a steel dagger and raising it to cut my bindings. I rub my wrist as I watch Quinn, with incredible speed, binds Lydia hands and hook them on the hook above her head. "Now it's time for you to give in for a little while, Lydia. And you've got sometime to make up, so, we'll just double it." Quinn's voice is low, sultry, and cold, like silk wrapped around steel. I continue watching as she rubs her hardened nubs against Lydia's back, and then, I know when she starts to enter because Lydia's posture becomes rigid and her jaw clenches. Also, I know when Quinn is fully inside Lydia's ass when I feel something touch my wet sac, her own hefty sac.

She's nice enough to at least give Lydia time to adjust to being double penetrated. When her back finally release, I snake my arms around, never having the intent of going for Lydia, but passing the housecarl and groping at my just barely older sister's ass as we slowly start moving inside of her, slowly at first, but in three seconds flat, we're pumping in and out of her as hard and as fast as we can, whenever Quinn's in, I'm out, whenever I'm in, she's out.

Her tongue slips out of her mouth and hangs loosely from her lips spread in the biggest open-mouthed smile, eyes full of joy. "Fuck me, Thanes! Fuck my brains out!"

We're fucking her silly… And I couldn't enjoy it more.

Her posture from being destroyed is extremely arched, pressing my face in between her breast, and without hesitation I lap at the valley between her breast, covering it in saliva. I look up between her marvelous globes, just in time to see Quinn gather all of Lydia's long, flowing hair in one hand, and pulling it back, so now her back is painfully arched, her hair is pulled, forcing her head to snap back, and her mouth changes from dangling tongue to it making a small "o".

"Quinn…" I groan lowly.

"I'm close too, lil' sis…" She pulls Lydia's hair harder, looking over her shoulder. "On three."

"One!" I moan loudly, as we thrust in together.

"Two!" We unsheathe in unison.

"Three!" We slam into the Nord as hard as we can, and tighten against Quinn's, hers doing the same against mine, I feel my balls erupting like the Red Mountain inside of her, filling her womb, Quinn filling her ass. We sit there in silence for the longest moment, only the sound of our huffing and puffing filling the room.

"Alright, Ivy, she's all yours. Don't take two long, I like to grope you in my sleep." She grins, sliding out, her seed spilling out and revealing her sperm covered shaft. "Little clean-up job, sis?"

"Mount my shoulders." I grin. She climbs up, putting her ass in Lydia's face and pressing her head to my lips. I reach around, grabbing two hands full of greyish-blue ass and pushing her forward until her whole thick, pulsing, meat rod is in my mouth and throat and her balls press to my chin. With the minimal room to move I have, I move half off, then taking her completely into my throat again. I swirl my tongue around her shaft, cleaning the salty liquid off of her cock before putting my tongue back at the bottom of my mouth and bobbing my head and sucking until I feel my older sister's balls clench on my throat and spraying her seed down my throat, which I happily drink until the tap runs dry.

She sits on my shoulders a moment longer, before sliding off. "Thank you, love."

"Hey, could you get the hilt out of my ass?"

"Sure." Her hand slides down my back slowly, making me shiver, and her fingers curl around the crossguard and pulls it out very agonizingly slowly, making me sad almost at the empty feeling. But she slides the thick hilt between her plump lips, licking it clean, proving she's as kinky, if not kinkier, than me. "Here you go." She hands the wet banded wood. "See ya, soon, sis." She saunters up the stairs, showing her still long and thick, but limp, cock.

I gently lower Lydia to the ground, then slipping out, only to immediately plug the opening, bottling the sperm up inside of her hairless womanhood. I slide up, straddling her chest and leveling my head with her plump, red lips. I slowly slide in until my whole cock is in her throat, then I reposition for easier access, and start viciously slamming in and out of her mouth.

This is the effect sex with Quinn has on me, violent and sexual urges, usually at once.

I hunch over as she moans and tightens her throat around my fast, in and out dick. Her throat feels so tight great around my throbbing, needy shaft as I buck against her face, completely dominating her orally. Soon, my third orgasm of the night rises and I release my seed deep into her throat and she just moans like a bar whore, and some of the sticky liquid over flows and runs down the side of her cheeks and onto the stone floor beneath me.

I slide out, cock soft and having the same thickness and length as Quinn when she strutted off. Lydia looked like a real harlot laying with cum on her face, some puddling around her hips that spilled out of her ass, and a plug in her neither lips, and she had just the smallest smile on her face.

"Good night, Thane." She whispers.

"Night!" I chirp as I jog up the stairs to my bed with Quinn.

"Hey, beautiful." She smirks as I slide into her arms, feeling her soft cock against my ass.

"Night!" I chirp to her cheerfully, too, giving her a quick kiss on the lips. She kisses my left ear, right on the pointed tip slowly just before I asleep.


	2. Twins Morning Ritual

**Hello, Readers! Anarchist back and here with another installment of Dovahkiin Twins!** **I read something on the** **last chapter's comments that someone would like to have them be full-package futas. While they're hot too, I think this story will be better without full-package, sorry, but no, for this one.** **I hope** **you enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last, so I'll shut up and get on with it.**

 **Quinn of Nightfall's P.O.V.**

I wake with a groan and a stiff stretch, when I finally settle down with the warm feeling from a good stretch, I look down to see my nine-inch cock already fully erect with morning wood. I twist to see Ivy, my twin, laying on her back, her hair fanned out under her on the pillow. She's beautiful, an innocent kind of beautiful, even with the things I know she's done and will continue to do, she'll always be my innocent little sister. But that's not going to stop my from having her take care of my morning wood, like she does every morning, she is a good portion of the reason I'm always turned on, anyways.

I move swiftly and quietly, gently straddling her abdomen, my undershaft pressing into the valley of her breast, the color of our skin is identical, the same slate color with just a twinge more blue. My balls press against her soft, smooth, and toned abdomen with great pleasure. I start slowly and softly thrusting my hips, in an attempt to wake her, since she's usually awake before and waits for me to get up and then takes care of this. I figured I'd wake her up so we could get it over with.

She rolls her neck with a groan and her eyes flutter open, just to immediately meet mine. "Aren't we an eager one today?" She says in a sing-song voice, her permanent and always good mood starts as soon as she wakes up.

"Only for you, sis." I crack a grin as I move backwards, feeling her soft breast on my cock and her morning wood press against my ass. She pushes me off of her and to the side as she quickly scrambles to mount my hips, the roof of my dick pressing against her backdoor. She leans down, smashing her breast against mine and then her lips down the same to my lips. Her tongue darts out, slamming through my lips and grappling with my tongue, and I buck at the feeling her cock pressed flat against my toned abdomen. Her hand slides down my stomach and cups the undershaft of my member, stroking it gently before, sitting up, grinding her ass against my crotch,

"Ready?" She smiles cutely.

"Always." I give her a twisted grin as she rolled off of me, burying her face in the pillow, but putting her ass up. It was our favorite position, her head down, ass thrown up in the air on her knees, with her cock pointing down at the bed, her anus ready to get pounded.

I got on my knees behind her, groping and squeezing her cheeks appreciative of the perfect ass. I spread her cheeks to reveal her puckered start, tight and virgin-looking, even though we knew it wasn't, as ever. I press my tip to her backdoor, slowly pushing in, her fingers tightening around the pillows and a low moan muffled by the feathery cushions, until I'm fully in her ass and feel my balls press into her vulva.

I give her a second to adjust, then I feel her hips roll against mine, signifying that she's ready to get this show on a roll. I draw back to the tip before slamming forward, coaxing a quick gasp from her covered mouth. I do this again and again, each thrust slowly gaining speed until I'm pistoning in and out of my little sister's unbelievably tight ass. Her face is buried in the pillows, hands gripping the sheets so hard, there are tiny rips, and her muffled screams of pained ecstasy fill the entire bedroom, making me throb hard and even hornier than before.

She started moving her own hips back and forth, helping me fuck her harder, faster, and deeper. "Oh Gods, Quinn. How long has it been since you've been in my ass? I miss the feeling."

"A few months." I grunt, feeling the same way.

"Stop holding back! Destroy my ass! Harder! Faster! Make me your bitch!"

I was speechless at the unusual crudeness of my sister's words. The common elegance, hidden meanings, and formality gone as she's reduce to a filthy slut in need of punishing. I didn't doubt, if the roles were switch, which they've never been, I'm an anal virgin, I'd be a cum-guzzling whore. That thought almost made me sad, almost, since I never give _her_ cock any attention. Never take it, suck it, jerk it, massage it, nothing, only touched it when it gets pressed up against me. Not that I had anything against it, it was hot, I was just dominant.

"I'm about to cum, love!" I groaned as I started fucking her like I was a wild wolf.

"Do! Fill my ass with your cum, sister! I want to feel you're sperm in my ass! Fuck my anus so perfectly that I cum!" She was now full-fledged screaming, the pillows even barely muffling her voice. I look down to see her own dick twitch violently, about to blow. With a final thrust I spray my load into my little sister's tight little ass, and right before I close my eyes, I see Ivy's dick spewing rope after rope onto the bed.

After a good half minute of cumming, I slump against her, rubbing our sweaty bodies together. "Ivy, I've never heard you sound so… so slutty." I murmur.

"You bring out the whore in me." She smiles over her shoulder.

I finally pull my limp member out, and cum gushes out of her gaping asshole, mixing the sperm from her, now, soft cock.

She drags a finger through our intermingling seed, and licks it off her finger. "Yum!" She hums delighted. "But what should be do about this mess."

"I got an idea…" I look at the door. "Lydia!"


	3. Cave Rave

**Hey guys, your Lord Anarchist here with another installment of Dovahkiin Twins. This time, we follow our favorite Elf twins out of Breezehome and into the harsh land of Skyrim, not that you should be** **worried, they can handle themselves. So, without further ado, I present to you the chapter,** _ **Cave Rave**_ **!**

 **Ivy of Sunrise's P.O.V.**

"So, we're going to the Thalmor Embassy to strike back at Elenwen?" I ask Quinn as we move down the stairs, placing my Aetherial Crown on my forehead, the blue aetherial crest shimmering in the fire light, and from the enchantments.

"We're doing this 'revenge' on Elenwen the way we do best." She gave me that wicked grin that made my heart skip a beat. "If you catch my drift…"

"Oh, I do." I giggled as we got to the door. I turned around to see Lydia in the dining room, taking stock. She wore nothing but her white panties, which were small enough that half of her glorious ass was still spilling out, the beautiful and perky sight making my girl-cock twitch. "I'll meet you outside, I'm going to say goodbye."

She gave me a sly smile. "Alright, see you in a minute."

I slink towards the all but naked housecarl as she reaches up to grab something off a high shelve. I rear my hand back, before swiftly swatting at her right cheek, the resulting contact making a sharp smack, her yelp, and that Grade A ass moving in waves, the epicenter being where the middle of my hand landed. Instantly I could a red hand print on her pale, snowy-white skin, a welt forming already, make my dick slowly start to erect.

"Thane!" She gasps, looking over her shoulder, her cheeks dark red.

"With only being here the one day and Quinn interrupting last night, I never got any of that delicious ass of yours." I start rubbing her ass, partially through her small white panties

"Well, if you got time for a quickie before you go, I wouldn't stop you…" She still hasn't turned around, not that I'm complaining, and she bites her lip, making my all but completely erect dick finally become rock hard. I undo the latches on the front of my light, gray Dawnguard armor, and unlatching my bra via the front hook, the small but perky breast are set free with a small bounce. The long sleeves and pauldron of the armor is still on and I undo my belt buckle, dropping the matching gray pants around my knees, my stiff nine-inch cock free.

Lydia leaned forward slightly, bracing herself on the tall, wooden cabinet before her. "I'm not gonna lie, and I also can't believe I'm saying this, but I just _loved_ being your sub last night, Thane. I've never felt so full and filled. We can do it again sometime when you get back, right?"

"Of course, love." I grin as I put a hand flush against her red right asscheek, and with my left hand, move the strip of fabric covering her anus slightly to the left. I press my tip to her backdoor, then slam forward as hard as I can, letting go of the fabric and spreading her other cheek with my newly opened hand, feeling her underpants strain to get back into place, but my throbbing cock stopping it. Although, I had already forgotten it was there through my pleasure-induced mind.

"Fuck, Thane! Fuck my ass! Be as rough, fast, and hard as you need. I'm here merely for your pleasure. Please, fill me with your cum!" The dutiful soldier one moment, a cum-guzzling whore the next screamed. Raising a hand and bringing it back down on her clothed ass and repeating this and alternating hands until each cheek was beet red and was extremely sensitive. Every thrust, my hips smashed against hers, and she'd whimper from the contact and moan from the rough fucking.

I felt my balls smack against her wet womanhood, and my hands cupped the humongous breast, the soft flesh spilling between my fingers as I pulled on the large mounds, getting her to keep moaning like the slut she is. I flicked the erect pink peaks and brought my right hand up to pull on her hair, which I knew she liked since I saw last night.

"Mistress Ivy…" She moaned, making my dick twitch in her. "Please grant me my wish. Cum in my ass… I need to feel your sperm sloshing inside of my slutty, tight ass. Please!"

"Wish granted, but you're _my_ bitch now!"

"Deal! Just blow your load in me now!" She wailed in delight.

With one more thrust, my hardest yet, I came, exploding my seed inside her anus. The ropes of cum just kept coming, filling her glorious ass until some ran down the sides and dripped onto the floor or her pussy. Eventually, when it was still going, her ass just couldn't hold anymore cum, and a powerful rope pushed me out, cum exploding on my lap and more spraying out of my cock and at Lydia, who, with catlike reflexes, was on her knees, cock in her throat and slurping away.

Finally it stopped, and she started licking me clean from the cum-explosion, which was so _fucking_ hot. She slumped into the corner, cum pooling out from her ass, running down her gargantuan chest from trying to drink it, and some in her hair from the brief second I wasn't in her.

After redressing, which was fast, just like this session, which should've only been two minutes long, I addressed the personal slut housecarl. "Bye, cumdump, do whatever it is you do when I'm not home." She blushed, I assumed from the name cumdump.

 **X**

 **X**

 **X**

It's sunset and we're pushing into the mouth of some unnamed caved. As soon as the entrance of the cave is no longer visible, the smell of spring water is heavy in the air. Quinn uses a flame spell, the ball of fire sits in her palm, the flames licking at the cavern walls and illuminating the path ahead of us.

"Smell that?" I toss Quinn a grin at that warm smell fills my nostrils.

"Oh yeah!" She gives a toothy smirk as we pick a pace, running towards the, hopefully underground hot spring.

"We have got to have the best luck on Nirn!" I bubble with laughter, already undoing the latches on my armor. In a matter of seconds, Quinn and I are naked, expect for me with me circlet on, and about to slip in to the steamy water and off the slick stone floor.

A roar rips down the cavern tunnel leading to us and we whip around to see a charging Orismer, also naked except for clenching a steel shield and Orcish sword. The Orc's sides and back of the head are shaved and the top has ran down a little further, long enough to make a shoulder-length ponytail of jet obsidian black hair. Red warpaint circles under eyes and streaks down her cheeks and onto her throat. Lydia, who's a head taller than Quinn and I, this Orc is about two to three inches taller than that dreamy Nord. She has pine green skin, which just makes her looks _so_ hot, her breast are just a tad bit bigger than the cum-loving housecarl. Her abdomen is flat, toned, and showing the early traces of six pack, her legs are shapely, and her womanhood looks so _fucking_ tight, like I'd get stuck before I got a third of the way in.

All of the analysis happened in a second, as after that, she was practically on top of us. We separate and then lunge at her, as I move through the air, I catch the sight of her breathe-taking ass, that makes my dick start to harden. Now I'm an ass-girl, I've fucked more asses than Snow Elves killed by the Nords and the Dwemer combined, I can't help myself, I love it. I love to have mine pounded by Quinn, plugged by Lydia, and one time during our Dark Brotherhood stunt, with Astrid… Azura, I was sore for a week. Quinn, though, loves throats, she loves getting blown, loves throatfucking girls, her obsession with having her dick in someone's throat is equal to my love as booty.

I dive down, clipping her knees, and Quinn swings around, using her body as a pole and landing on the Orc's hefty chest when she hits the ground. Her slate bluish-gray dick standing out against the pine green breast, which her own already erect cock lays on the pillowy mounds like she laid a crown on a pillow. My dick laying across her pelvis and onto her hard abdomen, my balls pressing into her neither regions.

"What's your name, Orc?" Quinn grows, with an under hint of a purr.

"Borgakh the Steel Heart." The Orc growls back, her rough, deep, and sexy voice sending a shiver down my spine. "What are your names, Twin Dark Elves?"

"I'm Quinn of Nightfall."  
"I'm Ivy of Sunrise!"

"Well, Dunmer, you think you have beaten me? I will gut you both with my bare hands." She starts to struggle, bucking her hips, her womanhood pressing into my balls, her breast consuming Quinn's dick.

"We've defeated you alright, but you will, ah, _beat_ us…" Quinn purrs.

"Huh?" Borgakh's face takes on the look of confusion, which she might've understood if not for poor Orcish education.

With practice and speedy agility, we both move, and in no time flat, she's on her knees and we're on our feet. "Use your hands on us. At the same time." Quinn demands. "Or you die."

She understands now, she blushes, her green cheeks turning a shade darker. But she looks more pissed than embarrassed. She slowly raises her hands, eventually wrapping them around the base of our cocks, and we moan in unison at the feeling of her calloused hands on our rods. She stars sliding her hands up and down are cocks, slow and steady at first, but, at a draggingly so pace, gaining speed. If I could've thought any coherent thoughts through the immense pleasure, I would've been thinking that this has got to be the best handjob I've ever had. Then I would've wondered where the Orc learned to give such great handjobs, since she looked so young, we're twenty-one, but she looks only to eighteen or so.

She was going so fast that my knees were buckling and straining not to give out under her ministrations and my balls were swaying and hopping rapidly, in sync with her pumps. I don't know how Quinn is enjoying this, because I'm a moaning mess, my cock twitching like crazy in the Orc's skilled hand.

"Quinn!" I gasp.

"Ivy!"

"Cum with me!"

"Now!" She screams to my delight as my eyes snap open in time to see both of us release, our balls emptying as a barrier breaks and we spray the sexy Orc with our seed. It covers her face, spraying on her hair, covering her teeth showing from her underbite and pooling there, splashing in her right, to us, thought, the left, eye, forcing it shut with cum, and some dribbling onto her perfect slopes. I pumped out a little extra sperm at the sexy sight of our dicks pulsing with pleasure from our orgasms. If possible, she looks even hotter covered in our thick, salty, hot seed.

Her one good eye lands on our still erect dicks, jaw falling open at the sight, result in the pooling cum to fall in her mouth. She swallows on accident and looks torn between wanting to hate and wanting to love it. In another swift movement and we have Borgakh's front pressed on the moist and cold floor, her legs pressed together, making her green ass look simply delicious. Her hefty breast are pressed against the smooth cavern floor, the large mounds pressing out towards the size at the compacting, pressing into her muscular arms, which she props up on her elbows, still low to the floor.

I straddle her firm but soft thighs, grabbing her cheeks and groaning at the feeling of her perfectly tone, firm, yet soft and feathery in my hands and continue to mold the fleshy globes. I look up to see Quinn grin at me before reaching down and grabbing the Orc by the jaw and gripping it tightly and then pulling her ponytail back tightly, making her mouth snap open. My twin then, after lining up properly, slamming into her throat, her balls clapping against Steel Heart's underbite, and I notice Quinn's eyes roll back into her head, mouth forming a small "o" and a shiver running down her hunched spine. She nods to me to go.

Pressing my head to her puckered star, I slide forward slowly, the feeling having the same effect on me as it did on Quinn. Finally I feel my sack pressing into the under cleavage of the Orc's ass. As if in sync, we both start moving at a fast pace, I moaned, the sound filling the whole cavern as my balls keep bouncing against her plump rear. I couldn't believe how tight this young Orc's anus was, I just barely able to move in and out of her, already groaning and moaning, losing control.

Grabbing her hips, I move up from my spot on her thighs so I'm holding myself above her, slamming in deeper and harder. My balls would alternate from slapping against her ass whenever I was fully hilted in it's glorious tightness and clapping against my own whenever I pulling out. I look up with half-lidded eyes to meet Quinn's, which are crazy with pleasure, a wicked smirk on her face. I glance down to see her still bucking in and out of Borgakh's mouth furiously, the Orc making a hot gagging and throaty sound letting me now she squeezing. Quinn's delicious balls was covered in Borgakh's saliva, each thrust generating a new string of slobber that either coils around the hefty sac and pools on the floor.

Quinn's hand that isn't wrapped firmly around the Orc's ponytail cups my cheek, pulling my eyes back to hers, just for her lips to find mine in a heated kiss. Immediately, I open my mouth, granting my sister access and feeling her tongue search my cavern before lashing out at my own wet organ and dominating it. I moan at the feeling of my twin taking control of my mouth and of Borgakh's asshole, which has got to be the tightest I've ever had, squeezing my cock as I pump in and out of her.

Soon, I can't take it anymore, and with a final thrust, I throw my head back in a loud moan and empty my scrotum into the Orc's perfect ass, collapsing onto her back, my face burying in between her back blades as I continue to spray rope after rope of my cum into her anus. I hear Quinn groan and Borgakh grunt as I tapped out, so I knew Quinn was cumming, too. After a minute a puffing, I look up to see Borgakh, face still covered in cum from the handjobs, with it now in a puddle before her and I looked up just in time to see her swallow some.

I pull my still erect dick out, sperm spilling out of her backdoor and coating my member. I get down on level with that perfect ass, and I can't stop myself. Like I said, I'm an ass-girl, and it wouldn't be the first time I tasted my own cum or sucked some out of a girls ass before. I start halfway down her taint, licking up and gathering the thick, salty liquid on my tongue and following the trail until my lips lock onto her anus. She lets out a sharp gasp of surprise at the feeling. I groan into her and my cock twitches at the great mixed taste of her cum filled ass as I suck and slurp messily and drink all of my copious cum out of her.

When she's finally empty, I look up to see Quinn with a small smile on her face. "Switch?" I ask with a tilt of my head.

"Sure, but if you don't mind, I'm gonna use that _delicious_ pussy…" She bites her lip as we reposition her. Quinn slips into the steamy water, moaning as she slowly slumps in.

"Lucky!" I groan as we help lower the Orc in next so that her front is pressed tightly up against the stone.

Then on her own accord, the Orc grabs my thighs and pulls me in, so my cock is a hair from her lips, from knee down my legs are in the heavenly water. The water is clear enough that I can see Quinn grip the base of her shaft and go under that great ass and start pushing into Borgakh's womanhood until she stops, eyes wide. "She's a virgin!"

"Fuck me!" The Orc bellows, and she thrust her own hips back causing Quinn to let out a shaky breathe as Borgakh forcibly gave my sister her virginity. "Start already!" She hollers and I see Quinn start bounce her hips against the Orc's ass. Borgakh's hands grip my thighs a little tighter, pulling me in closer and wrapping her mouth around my head and eagerly taking me deeper. I see why Quinn loved this so much, the feeling of that overbite on my sac, her hot, wet mouth surrounding me. I feel Quinn's hands grip my knees as she pounds the newly de-virginified Orc's pussy and my own hands sink into the cum-soaked soft hair of Borgakh as she bobs her head with purpose.

I start to meet her bounces with thrusts of my own, delving deeper into her _oh-so_ tight throat, my tip jabbing into the back of it and pre-cum flowing freely. A green hand comes up and grips my sac in a vise and she tugs on it firmly, pleasurably pain surging through me, making me whimper at her mercy, now. I wrap my arms around the head of the Orc, giving small humps into her mouth, trying to help myself get off.

Soon, though, I feel my dick start twitching and I reach out, finding Quinn's hand as we both cum in unison, filling our new Orismer lover with our cum once more. "Don't swallow yet." I mumble to the Orc, pulling out of her throat, still erect, and cupping her face.

She opens her mouth, revealing it to be filled with white seed, sloshing around inside. I smash my lips on hers, taking turns with the cum in our mouths, which is actually an even better experience with the underbite. Tonight will be a long night.

But it also reminds me of the time we Quinn and I had to pleasure an all female Orc Stronghold. But that, is a story for another day.


End file.
